


Rising Again

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:51:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written 21 April 2006 in response to <a href="http://sarcasticsra.livejournal.com/profile">sarcasticsra</a>'s prompt of <i>Snape/Harry: feathers, chocolate, music</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Rising Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarcasticsra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticsra/gifts).



> Written 21 April 2006 in response to [sarcasticsra](http://sarcasticsra.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Snape/Harry: feathers, chocolate, music_.

Severus had yet to grow used to the music Potter made when being pleasured. His cock stirred sooner than expected after being thoroughly sucked as he watched the brat writhing on his bed under the onslaught of a hundred teasing phoenix feathers. The thick chocolate potion, which Potter had foolishly drunk believing it to be for shock—Voldemort's victory was still a surprise to him, despite the myriad entertainments in which he had starred for the delectation of the Death Eaters'—had done its work well: the boy could not help but feel any stimulation, whether painfully or pleasurably applied, as erotic.


End file.
